Une mauvaise nouvelle à l'origine de tout
by Istya-Aranna
Summary: NaLu !Résumé: C'est l'horreur pour Lucy! Elle n'a pas d'endroit ou dormir pour la nuit et il lui faut son loyer ! Elle se voit contrainte d'aller chez Natsu & Happy. Ils prennent une mission pour veiller sur un certain Keiji, un enfant d'environ 8 ans...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:Une mauvaise nouvelle à l'origine de tout...

…: HEIN? Vous vous fichez de moi?

…(2): Non, je suis désolée Mademoiselle Hertfilia, je n'ai pas d'autres choix...

Lucy (pleurant et soupirant): Bon je vais me débrouiller autrement...

…: C'est juste pour cette fois.

Lucy: Ouai bon .. à la prochaine.

Lucy se dirigea en courant vers la guilde, désespérée. Elle ouvrit bruyamment la porte et tomba à genoux. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

Lucy: ERZA! LEVY-CHAN! MIRA! AIDEZ-MOI...

Ces dernières arrivèrent en courant. Elles la relevèrent et la déposèrent à une table, en privé.

Mira: Que ce passe t-il Lucy?

Erza: Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal? Dis moi qui c'est je vais le tuer...

Levy: Moi aussi!

Lucy: Non non ce n'est pas ça …

Elle leva sa tête désespérée vers elles.

Lucy: Je peux dormir chez vous? …

Elles se figèrent de choc.

Levy: C'est sa ton urgence?

Mira: Tu nous as fais peur...

Erza: Pourquoi tu veux dormir chez nous?

Lucy: La propriétaire doit faire quelque chose d'important dedans alors je ne peux pas dormir dans mon appartement.

Levy: Oh je suis vraiment désolée Lucy-san...

Mira: Nous ne pouvons pas inviter des gens qui ne sont pas dans le dortoir dans nos chambres à Fairy Hills...

Lucy: Maiiiiis, je vais dormir où moi...

Elle croisa les bras sur la table et mis sa tête dedans.

Erza: GREY! VIENS ICI!

Il arriva en courant.

Lucy: Mais tu fais quoi?

Grey: J'ai rien fais Erza je te jure!

Erza: Lucy peut dormir chez toi?

Grey (rougissant): Hein? Pourquoi?

Levy: Sa propriétaire la mise à la porte jusqu'à demain...

Grey: Oh euh... désolé je peux pas... j'ai rien pour te faire dormir...

Lucy: C'est pas grave, Jubia me tuerais de toutes façons si je dormais chez toi! Je vais prendre une chambre à l'hôtel.

Mira (malicieusement): Oh que non …

Elle se tourna vers les autres membres et prit celui qui l'intéressait.

Mira: Lucy, tu vas dormir chez Natsu!

Lucy et Natsu: HEIN?

Levy: Bonne idée...

Lucy: Non mais c'est hors de questions!

Mira: Pourquoi? (petit sourire)

Lucy: Parce que je – Non rien...

Happy: Tu l'aiiiiiiimes!

Lucy (rouge paprika): Fermes la saleté de chat!

Erza: Problème réglé, tu iras dormir chez Natsu et Happy.

Lucy: Mais non!

Natsu: Pourquoi j'ai pas mon mot à dire moi?

Erza: Vous discutez mes ordres?

Lucy et Natsu: Non non! C'est très bien!

Erza: Voilà qui est mieux.

Pensées de Mira: Héhé je suis trop forte!

Erza: Par contre si tu fais quelque chose à Lucy Natsu, je te tue!

Natsu: Je suis pas comme le pervers de Grey moi!

Grey: Tu m'as traité de pervers sale enfoiré d'allumette?

Natsu: Tu veux te battre iceberg?

Grey: Je vais gagner touffe rose!

Ils commencèrent à se battre. Tout le monde reprit ses taches habituelles. Lucy rejoignit Mira au bar.

Lucy: Tu avais tout manigancé hein?...

Mira: Eum... non non pourquoi tu dis ça? …

Lucy: Tu mens mal Mira...

Mira: Eum... Mais c'est une bonne idée... . Tu lui diras « je t'aime depuis le tout premier jour» et il te dira «Oh Lucy, si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi...». Après vous vous marierez et aurez beaucoup d'enfants qui m'appelleront tata Mira... Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Lucy (plus rouge que rouge): NON MAIS TU DELIRES!

Mira: Vous faites un couple trop mignon!

Lucy: Mais arrêtes!

Mira ( lui chuchotant): Arrêtes, je sais que tu l'aimes...

Lucy: Mais, mais...

Mira: C'est bon je ne dirais rien à personne.

Lucy (soupirant): Je suppose que je ne peux rien contredire... très bien tu as raison... MAIS PAS UN MOT!

Mira (aux anges): C'est trop mignon! Tu me connais, je dirais rien …

Happy arriva en volant au bar.

Happy: LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Il lui percuta la tête.

Lucy: KYAAAAAAAA!

Il se mit devant elle et éclata de rire.

Lucy: Tu m'as fais peur!

Happy (riant comme un fou): Tu aurais du voir ta tête!

Lucy: Je vais te tuer toi!

Elle lui tira les joues pendant un petit moment puis le lâcha.

Lucy: Tu voulais quoi au faite?

Happy: C'était pour te dire que tu ne devais pas venir à la maison cette après-midi car on doit faire du ménage...

Lucy: Natsu et toi du ménage? Laisses moi rire!

Happy: Mais c'est vrai … Natsu m'a dit de te prévenir.

Lucy: Très bien. Vous viendrez me chercher quand vous aurez fini.

Happy: Aye sir!

Il partit en volant.

Mira: Tout les efforts qu'ils font pour toi... c'est trop mignon

Lucy: mais de quoi tu parles encore?

Mira: Ils n'ont jamais fait le ménage chez eux. Ils le font maintenant car tu vas chez eux.

Lucy: Mouai... si tu le dis...

Mira: Il t'aime!

Lucy: Mais arrêtes!

Erza arriva avec Levy et elles parlèrent pendant un long moment de tout et de rien. Il était environ 19heures quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.

Happy:Lucyyyyyyyy! Tu viens?

Lucy: Oui, oui j'arrive.

Mira: Alors Natsu, tu as fais le ménage chez toi hein? C'est rare...

Natsu (rougissant): Eum... o-ouai...

Ils partirent sous les regards amusés des filles. Ils arrivèrent devant et entrèrent.

Lucy: Bah vous avez vraiment fait le ménage … J'en doutais tout à l'heure.

Happy: Qu'est ce que tu crois Lucy!

Lucy: Vous avez à manger ou pas?

Happy: Aye! Natsu est partit faire les courses tout à l'heure.

Lucy se tourna vers Natsu qui avait passé la main derrière sa tête, gêné.

Lucy: Tu as fais les courses et fais le ménage?

Natsu: Euh bin...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui prit sa tête entre ses fines mains en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Il rougit automatiquement.

Lucy: Sors du corps de Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu: M-mais Lucy c'est moi...

Lucy: Natsu Dragneel, le bagarreur impulsif et idiot qui me sert de coéquipier et de meilleur ami?

Natsu: Le seul et l'unique!

Lucy: Bah putain … j'aurais jamais cru voir Natsu faire le ménage et les courses dans ma vie...

Natsu: Hey! Pourquoi ta dis «idiot»?..

Lucy: Je préfère ne pas répondre...

Le repas se passe comme d'habitude. C'est à dire Natsu qui mange n'importe comment, Happy avec ses poissons et Lucy proprement et tranquillement. Soudain une illumination se fit dans la tête de Lucy.

Lucy: Euh les gars... Je vais dormir où? …

Happy et Natsu se regardèrent bizarrement et Happy éclata de rire. Lucy le foudroya du regard et il se hâta de répondre.

Happy: Avec Natsu, dans son hamac.

Lucy: HEIN?

Fin du Chapitre 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Merci pour vos encouragements en tout cas ça fait plaisir !

**Chapitre 2: Nuit bouleversante.**

Lucy: VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI?

Happy: Sinon, tu dois dormir par terre...

Lucy: J'ai vraiment pas de chance...

Natsu: C'est si nul de dormir avec moi?

Lucy: C'est pas ça mais...

Happy: Vous vous aiiiiiiimez!

Lucy et Natsu: La ferme!

Lucy: Bon c'est juste pour cette nuit alors...ok...

Pensées de Lucy: Demain, tu es morte Mira!

Lucy: J'vais prendre une douche.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, prit sa douche et sortit de la salle de bain 30 minutes après en pyjama. Natsu alla à son tour dans la salle de bain et elle sortit de quoi écrire. Elle écrivit une lettre à sa mère et mis le tout dans sa valise. Elle se coucha dans le hamac et tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Lucy: KYAAA! MAIS TU FAIS QUOI?

Il la regarda bizarrement.

Natsu: Bah quoi?

Lucy: Tu dormiras pas avec moi si tu es habillé comme ça!

Ce dernier était vêtu d'un simple boxer.

Natsu: Je dors toujours comme ça! C'est chez moi donc si tu ne veux pas, tu dors par terre.

Happy: Ah j'ai compris! Tu lui fais de l'effet Natsu!

Lucy: NANI?

Lucy rougit en entendant ces paroles.

Natsu: Soit tu dors par terre, soit avec moi mais je reste comme ça!

Lucy (soupirant): Très bien … mais si tu fais quelque chose de pervers je te tue!

Natsu: A-aye...

Elle se leva pour laisser sa place au dragon slayer qui se coucha sur le dos. Elle se coucha à son tour sur lui (bah oui le hamac est à une place!) en rougissant comme une folle. Happy se coucha à son tour sur un petit oreiller à coté d'eux

Lucy: Eum.. e-euh... Natsu tu pourrais descendre la température de ton corps? ...

Natsu: (très très gêné de leur position): Je vais essayer...

Elle mit sa tête dans le creux du coup du mage de feu et s'endormit. Il la détaille, un sourire au lèvre, caressant ses cheveux d'or. Il s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain matin, Happy se réveilla doucement à cause du soleil. Il resta sur son oreiller pendant 10 bonnes minutes en pensant à Charles et aux poissons puis se leva. Il resta figé, choqué de ce qui se passait devant lui. Natsu et Lucy étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, enlacés amoureusement. La tête de la jeune femme était posée délicatement contre le torse de son «père» et souriaient tous les deux.

Happy: Vous vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimez!

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut. Lucy n'avait pas encore l'esprit réveillé alors elle se redressa sur ses genoux en se frottant les yeux. Le mage de feu était en dessous d'elle, les yeux écarquillés par la position qu'elle venait de prendre sur lui. Happy était quant à lui plié de rire mais choqué en même temps. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se mit à rougir directement. Elle était assise sur la partie intime du mage de feu qui la regardait choqué. Elle réagit instantanément.

Lucy: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elle sursauta et atterrit sur le sol.

Lucy: D-désolée!

Natsu (rouge pivoine): C-c'est r-rien...

Happy allait ouvrir la bouche mais Natsu lui mit sa main dessus avant qu'il ne parle.

Lucy partit dans la salle de bain et ressortit 20 minutes plus tard, toute habillée et coiffée. Natsu s'habilla rapidement puis ils partirent ensemble à la guilde.

Lucy: Bonjour tout le monde!

Tous: Bonjour / Salut Lucy.

Natsu: Yo!

*Gros vent*

Natsu: HEY BANDE D'ENFOIRES! POURQUOI VOUS ME DITES PAS BONJOUR A MOI?

Tous: … Salut...

Grey: Bah je les comprend de pas vouloir te voir... héhé...

Natsu: Enfoiré d'exhibitionniste!

Ils commencèrent une bagarre générale tandis que Lucy rejoignit Mira au bar.

Mira: Alors Lucy, comment c'est passé ta nuit? Je veux tous les détails!

Lucy (mentant): Rien d'important. On a juste dormit.

Mira (déçue): Oh …

Erza apparut et calma tout le monde. Natsu sauta sur la mage des clés qui sursauta.

Natsu: Oy Luce! On va en mission?

Lucy: Ouai! J'ai besoin de travailler...

Mira: En fait, il ne nous reste qu'une mission aujourd'hui...

Lucy: C'est quoi?

Mira: La requête dit que des gens ont besoin de personnes pour surveiller leur fils pendant quelque temps et que c'est très urgent.

Elle donna la fiche à Lucy.

Natsu: Mais nan! Il n'y a pas de bagarre!

Lucy: C'est pas grave, j'irais seule … ou attend... GREY!

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

Lucy: Tu veux faire une mission avec moi?

Avant que Grey n'ai put répondre, Natsu lui prit la fiche des mains.

Natsu: Non! Je la fais avec toi!

Lucy: Faut savoir ce que tu dis...

Grey: Hey connard! Laisse moi au moins répondre!

Lucy: Tu veux venir avec nous?

Natsu se tourna vers son rival, rouge de colère.

Grey: J'aurais bien aimé mais... ( il désigna Jubia) Cette folle m'a fais promettre que j'en ferais une avec elle aujourd'hui...

Jubia: Grey-sama est à moi!

Lucy: Et Erza?

Erza: Non désolée Lucy, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui.

Lucy (soupirant): Bon bah c'est pas grave. On se rejoint dans 1 heure à la gare Natsu!

Il hocha la tête joyeusement. Elle alla dans son appartement et changea ses affaires. Elle rejoignit son compagnon à la gare 1 heure plus tard. Ils montèrent dans le train sous les protestations de Natsu. Le trajet dura 2 heures puis ils sortirent. Il marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure et arrivèrent devant un grand manoir.

Lucy: Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter Natsu!

Natsu: O-oui...

Lucy toqua et une servante lui ouvrit.

Servante: Vous êtes de Fairy Tail je suppose. Bien, entrez et asseyez vous. Je vais cherchez mes maîtres.

Les 3 hochèrent la tête, s'assirent et attendirent patiemment.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts arriva avec un homme aux cheveux bleu et yeux noirs.

Femme: Bonjour, je suis Alicia et voici mon mari Sanji.

Lucy: Moi c'est Lucy, lui c'est Natsu et le chat c'est Happy. Nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail pour la mission. Nous pouvons avoir plus d'informations?

Sanji: Bien sûr. En fait, nous avons besoin de vous pour garantir la sécurité de notre fils Keiji. Voyez-vous, nous sommes assez importants et riches et nous sommes sur un contrat de grande importance. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivis et mes gardes ne m'ont pas dit le contraire.

Alicia: Nous organisons un bal dans 2 semaines. Vous reviendrez quelques heures plus tôt pour que l'on vous donne vos rôles pendant cette soirée. Prenez soin de notre fils. Vous savez il est très gentil et nous l'aimons plus que tout au monde. Mon autre fils sera là aussi. Il a 18 ans et il est en déplacement en ce moment.

Lucy: Très bien, nous ferons tout pour le protéger.

Alicia: Keiji! Viens ici.

Un enfant arriva vers eux. Il devait avoir environ 8 ou 9 ans. Il avait des cheveux bleus, tirant sur le violet foncé et des yeux vert émeraude.

Max: Nous lui avons déjà expliqué la situation.

Lucy: Bonjour Keiji! Moi c'est Lucy! Le gars avec les cheveux roses c'est Natsu et le chat c'est Happy. Nous serons de bons amis pendant un petit moment. Ne t'en fais pas tu reverra bientôt tes parents.

Elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant qui le détendit. Ils firent leurs au revoir et partirent en direction de Magnolia.

**Fin du Chapitre 2.**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :) Je fais de mon mieux, gomen si il y a des fautes ! Soutenez mon autre fic : La Dragon Slayer et la Mémoire Perdue (pour les fan de StingLu :D, néanmoins aussi du Nalu) ! Bon week-end !


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Voici le nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Nouvelles rencontres.**

Ils arrivèrent dans le train. Natsu avait été assommé par Lucy qui n'en pouvait plus.

Keiji: Où allons nous?

Lucy: A Magnolia, à Fairy Tail, notre guilde.

Keiji: Ils vont bien m'aimer tu crois?

Lucy: Mais bien sur!

Keiji: Tu peux me parler d'eux?

Lucy: Si tu veux. Alors il y à Levy, elle a les cheveux bleus et assez petite. Elle est très intelligente et lit beaucoup, c'est une mage des mots. Erza a les cheveux rouges, c'est une femme chevalier, elle est terrifiante alors ne la cherche pas, elle adore aussi les fraisiers. Mirajane est la barmaid, elle a de longs cheveux blancs et est très belle. Elle s'imagine pleins de trucs alors ne la crois pas toujours. C'est une ancienne mage de rang S et ne la cherche pas non plus, sa magie fait peur.

Elle continua les descriptions de tous les membres de la guilde jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête. Natsu se réveilla et ils descendirent. Lucy prit la main de Keiji et ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la guilde. Ils entrèrent et Natsu alla chercher la bagarre avec Grey. Lucy porta Keiji et ils s'assirent à une table. Erza stoppa la bagarre et se tourna vers Lucy avec Mira.

Erza: Qui c'est Lucy?

Mira: Ohhhh, il est trop chou...!

Lucy: C'est l'enfant que je dois protéger pour la quête. Il s'appelle Keiji.

Ils allèrent tous le voir en rigolant, firent des «Il est trop mignon!» et des autres phrases semblables tandis que Natsu et Grey se chamaillaient encore. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant le regard noir qu'Erza leur fit.

Grey s'approcha alors du petit.

Grey: Lucy, t'es pas trop jeune pour être mère?

Lucy lui mis une baffe monumentale, énervée. Il se redressa aussitôt en se massant la joue.

Keiji: Tu es Grey c'est ça?

Grey: Comment tu sais ça toi?

Keiji: Lucy m'as parlé de toi.

Grey (regardant Lucy avec un sourire narquois): Oh, elle a dit quoi?

Keiji: Que tu étais un mage de glace souvent en caleçon et que tu étais un pervers.

Toute la guilde éclata de rire alors que Grey regardait Lucy choqué. Natsu vint voir le petit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

Levy: Tu l'as pour combien de temps?

Lucy: 2 semaines normalement.

Mira: Vous faites une famille trop mignonne!

Lucy: NAN MAIS TU ES FOLLE!

La guilde ré-éclata de rire.

Lucy: Bon, Keiji reste ici avec Mira et les autres. Je vais chez moi pour préparer ce qu'il faut.

Keiji: Ok!

Il lui fit un gros câlin et un bisou sur la joue puis elle partit.

Keiji se tourna vers Natsu qui parlait avec Mira et Erza.

Erza: Alors tu te plais ici Keiji?

Keiji: Oui! Et puis j'adore Lucy!

Natsu: Qui ne l'aime pas...

Happy: Tu l'aiiiiiiiimes!

Natsu (rougissant): Mais non!

Mira: Comme si on te croyais Natsu...

Keiji: Je trouve qu'elle irait bien avec mon frère...

Erza: C'est vrai? Il est comment?

Natsu: Mais n'importe quoi...

Mira: Natsu est jaloux! Haha!

Natsu: Non c'est pas vrai!

Keiji: Il est considéré comme un des plus bel homme du royaume en fait. Beaucoup de filles le veulent mais il ne s'y intéresse pas.

Mira: C'est vrai?

Erza: Eh bien, elle en a de la chance la petite Lucy...

Natsu: Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en fiche...

Mira: Natsu, Lucy est une fille, bien sûr que si elle s'y intéresse, comme toute...

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment et Lucy entra dans la guilde. Les yeux de Natsu s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle avançait vers le bar. Keiji s'élança sur elle et l'enlaça. Elle le porte puis le déposa sur le bar devant elle.

Keiji: Mais au faite Lucy, c'est quoi ta magie à toi?

Lucy: Je suis constellationiste. J'invoque des esprits par des clés. Je te montrerais plus tard si tu veux.

Keiji: Et toi Natsu?

Natsu: Dragon slayer du feu.

Keiji: C'est quoi?

Natsu: J'ai la même force d'un dragon de feu si tu veux.

Keiji: Oh! Je veux voir!

Lucy: Nous te montrerons demain. Viens on rentre.

Natsu: Je te raccompagne.

Keiji: Portes-moi steuuuuplaiiiit!

Natsu (riant): Ok c'est bon! Viens sur mes épaules et dépêches toi sinon elle va s'énerver...

Keiji salua les membres de la guilde puis monta sur les épaules du mage de feu qui couru pour rejoindre la mage aux clés qui était devant. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Lucy fit à manger rapidement. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis Lucy alla prendre sa douche. Elle en ressortit 30 minutes plus tard.

Lucy: Vas-y Keiji.

Keiji alla se laver à son tour pendant que Lucy faisait la vaisselle.

Lucy: Ne t'incrustes pas chez moi la nuit Natsu. Keiji n'as pas l'habitude. De plus il n'y aura pas la place pour toi dans mon lit.

Natsu (boudant): Bah pourquoi?...

Lucy: Ne boudes pas!C'est parce qu'il dormiras avec moi.

Natsu: Ok... Bon j'y vais. A demain Luce!

Il partit en passant par la fenêtre.

Lucy: LA PORTE!

Elle soupira puis alla dans la chambre. Keiji la rejoignit puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent. Natsu se réveilla le lendemain en pensant à sa nakama. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et partit en courant à la maison de Lucy. Happy partit lui à la guilde pour voir Charles. Il passa (encore) par la fenêtre et vit la scène devant lui en souriant. Keiji était blotti contre Lucy comme un enfant voulant sa mère.

Pensées de Natsu: Elle ferait vraiment une bonne mère... Non mais à quoi je pense moi!...

Il caressa la joue de sa coéquipière tendrement et partit.

Keiji se réveilla et réveilla Lucy. Ils se préparèrent et allèrent à la guilde.

Mira: Hey Lucy! Bonjour à toi aussi Keiji!

Lucy et Keiji: Salut Mira.

Mira avança au milieu de la salle.

Mira: J'ai une annonce à faire!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

Mira: Ce soir, il y aura une fête!

Tous: Ouais!

La journée se passa tranquillement et Lucy et Keiji quittèrent la guilde pour se préparer.

Lucy: Tiens Keiji, Mira m'a prêté des nouveaux vêtements pour toi ce soir.

Elle prit sa douche rapidement et Keiji y alla après elle.

Elle s'habilla puis appela Cancer pour la coiffer. Quand il eut terminé elle partit en direction de la guilde avec son protégé. Ils passèrent la porte et virent tout le monde en train de rire.

Levy: Oh, vous êtes trop mignon vous deux!

Grey: Le costume te vas bien mon p'tit!

Mira: J'ai trop bien choisi!

Levy et Mira coururent vers le petit et le chouchoutèrent, aux anges. Il était habillé d'un costume noir et blanc, ses cheveux bien coiffé le rendait trop mignon. Lucy avait une robe rose à froufrous avec une ceinture noire lui serrant la taille pour la mettre en valeur et les cheveux raides.

Lucy (boudant): Et moi?

Erza: Tu es superbe aussi Lucy! Comme toujours.

Lucy (rougissante): Merci.

Grey: Oy Natsu viens ici tête d'allumette!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ne fixant qu'une seule personne de ces beaux yeux onyx. Celle-ci détourna le regard et il partit au fond de la salle, plongé dans ses pensées, un air perplexe sur le visage.

**Fin du Chapitre 3!**

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je mettrais le prochain (et dernier!) vendredi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Hoshi Meiko.**

La soirée se déroula en riant aux larmes. Pour une fois Grey et Natsu ne se battaient pas. Natsu s'était rapidement mit à l'écart, au fond dans la salle dans le noir, plongé dans ses pensées. Les seules fois où il parlait étaient pour commander de l'alcool à Mira sous les protestations de Cana et Macao qui ne voulaient pas partager. Ses amis s'inquiétaient mais Happy les dissuada d'aller le voir. Vers minuit, Lucy fit ses au revoir et porta Keiji qui était déjà endormi. Elle le mit dans son lit et alla mettre son pyjama puis descendit dans le salon pour éteindre les lumières quand elle se fit soudainement plaquer contre le mur. Elle ne vit pas son agresseur à cause de la noirceur et se débattit le plus possible mais en vain car l'homme était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. L'homme se rapprocha alors de son visage et lui souffla avec un ton sensuel, sentant l'alcool:

…: Je n'arrive plus à me retenir, si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ne plus y arriver...

Elle se tendit quand elle reconnu la voix de l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ainsi que ses paroles tandis qu'il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée. Elle se mit à y répondre peu de temps après. Le baiser se fit plus chaud, plus passionné. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille par réflexe. Il se pressa contre elle et la chaleur augmentait rapidement, très rapidement. Il glissa la main sous le haut de la jeune fille qui rouvrit les yeux directement et s'éloigna précipitamment, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, s'y enferma et s'autorisa à respirer. Elle y ressortit une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard et vérifia toutes les pièces de l'appartement suspicieusement. Ne voyant personne, elle se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit en soufflant le prénom «_Natsu..._»

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, se prépara et alla à la guilde avec Keiji pour voir un certain mage de feu et pour avoir certaines explications. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du stress à cause de leur future conversation.

Lucy: Bonjour Mira! Tu sais où est Natsu?

Mira: Oh bonjour Lucy! Oh euh Natsu? Il est partit s'entraîner avec Happy pour quelques jours. Il c'est _ENFIN_ passé quelque chose entre vous? RACONTES!

Lucy (soupira puis rougit): Non Mira!

Elle partit voir Levy sans laisser répondre Mira qui l'aurait mise dans une situation embarrassante en se posant des questions. Personne ne vit Happy et Natsu pendant une semaine. Il entra dans la guilde, un grand sourire sur le visage, suivit d'Happy. Il se battit avec Grey (eh oui encore)

et se dirigea vers Lucy après qu'Erza l'ai frappé sans contenance.

Natsu: L-lucy?

Elle se retourna pour le voir et lui sourit.

Lucy: Bonjours Natsu! Alors cet entraînement? Keiji était inquiet, je te dis pas ce que j'ai du faire...

Natsu (gêné): Bien. Je voulais te parler de ce qui eum... c'est passé l'autre soir... chez toi...

Lucy (rougissant): Oh...

Natsu: Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais bourré, j'ai pas eu conscience de mes actes...

Lucy (souriant tristement mais le cachant:) C'est bon je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas!

Le matin, Natsu, Lucy, Happy et Keiji se rendirent à la mansion des parents de leur protégé. Ils frappèrent et une servante vint leur ouvrir.

Servante: Oh Keiji-kun! Venez vous installer.

Les mages et Keiji rentrèrent et s'installèrent sur le sofa en attendant Alicia et Sanji. Ils arrivèrent et saluèrent les mages et enlacèrent leur fils.

Alicia: Bonsoir mages de Fairy Tail comment ce sont passées les 2 semaines?

Lucy: Très bien, votre fils est très bien éduqué et bien aimable.

Sanji ( avec un sourire): Merci mademoiselle. Bon, vous vous souvenez que nous organisons une fête ce soir. Les mages noirs se montrerons surement pendant cette soirée. Pour passer inaperçu, Natsu-san sera le cousin de la famille et Lucy-san sera la fiancée de mon fils aîné.

Lucy: Aucuns soucis.

« Je trouve qu'elle irait bien avec mon frère...», «Il est considéré comme un des plus bel homme du royaume». Ces phrases résonnèrent dans la tête de notre jeune mage de feu. Ses pensées furent interrompus quand une servante entra.

Servante: Maitres, Hoshi est arrivé.

Alicia: Oh, faites le entrer!

Un homme assez jeune d'environ 18 ans entra. Il avait des cheveux violet avec des reflets bleu nuit et ses yeux étaient cyans. En d'autres termes, il était à tomber par terre tellement il était beau et ça notre Lucy en avait conscience.

Hoshi: Bonjour Mère, Père, Keiji. Qui sont ces gens?

Sanji: Oh ce sont els mages de Fairy Tail qui ont prit soin de Keiji. (pointa Lucy) Ce sera ta fausse fiancée pour ce soir ( pointa Natsu) il sera le cousin de la famille.

Hoshi hocha la tête et fit un sourire à tomber ce qui fit fondre notre mage aux clés. Natsu vit la scène d'un mauvais œil et grommela dans son écharpe.

Alicia: Vos habits vous attendent en haut.

Ils allèrent chans leur chambre respective. Natsu trouva un costume blanc avec une chemise grise foncé et Lucy trouva une robe magenta avec des reflets dorés qui s'arretait aux genoux. On toqua a sa porte.

Lucy: Entrez!

…: Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle.

Lucy: Ah euh merci Hoshi.

Hoshi portait un costume noir avec une chemise ouverte de couleur rouge. Ils descendirent ensembles et virent Natsu qui discutait avec Keiji.

Annonceur: Mesdames et Messieurs, voici Mr et Mm Sanji et Alicia Meiko ainsi que leurs enfants Keiji et Hoshi ainsi que la fiancée de ce dernier Lucy et leur cousin Natsu.

Ils s'avancèrent sur l'estrade en souriant.

Fille: Natsu-samaaaaaaa! Prenez-moi!

Fille 2: Oh non Hoshi-sama est prit...

Filles: NATSU-SAMA!

Les filles le virent rougir sous son écharpe.

Filles: TROP CANON!

L'annonceur se racla sa gorge et tenta de calmer les filles surexcitées tandis que Natsu rougissait et braquait son regard vers une Lucy souriante et magnifique qui discutait avec son faux «fiancé» qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout ce qui le fit grogner de jalousie. Ils descendirent de l'estrade et discutèrent avec les invités. Lucy avait ses clefs en dessous de sa robe et se méfiait des inconnus qui l'abordaient alors que Natsu se faisait harcelé par des filles mais gardait un œil sur sa coéquipière. Hoshi passa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues pendant qu'ils parlaient avec un autre gomme assez âgé.

Homme: Bah mon petit Hoshi, tu as fait une belle prise dis-moi. Moi qui croyais que tu ne t'y intéressais pas je me suis trompé, elle est vraiment charmante cette demoiselle.

Lucy: Merci monsieur, vous êtes très aimable.

Homme: Allez ne soyez pas timide les enfants voyons, embrassez-vous que tout le monde puisse voir quel beau couple vous formez.

Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha en entendant la conversation. Lucy affichait la même expression ainsi que Hoshi.

Homme: Alors les enfants?

Lucy: Hum et bien...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter que la bouche du jeune homme se colla contre la sienne. C'était un simple baiser qui n'allait pas plus loin mais Natsu sentit a ce moment une envie pressante de le tuer, enragé. Lucy qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts et vides à cause du choc regarda Natsu en lui lançant un regard du genre « Arrêtes on a pas le choix.» pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Ils s'éloignèrent et le vieil homme sourit. Soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre. Les mages se regardèrent puis regardèrent partout.

Sanji: KEIJI!

Les mages de Fairy Tail, Sanji, Alicia et Hoshi écarquillèrent les yeux. Lucy et Natsu hochèrent la tête synchroniquement et se ruèrent dehors. Là, ils virent un petit se débattant avec 2 hommes. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris foncés et le deuxième avait les cheveux vert foncé et les yeux noirs. Une boule de fée lancée par Natsu les fit se retourner.

Keiji: Natsu-san! Lucy-san!

Natsu: Je prend le deuxième, tu prends l'autre.

Lucy: Ok!

Natsu s'élança sur l'homme avec un «Karyuu no Teken». Ce dernier l'esquiva en lui envoyant une vague d'eau très froide. _Le combat du mage de feu et du mage d'eau était bien commencé..._

→ Coté Lucy.

Lucy était devant son adversaire qui souriait narquoisement

Lucy: Ouvres-toi porte du taureau!** Taurus**!

Taurus: Meuhhhhh, tu as toujours un nice body Lucy-san!

Lucy (blasée): Taurus...

Taurus hocha la tête et se rua sur l'homme. Ce dernier fit une flamme noire (genre Zanckrow) et l'envoya directement sur Taurus qui n'avait pas prévu et le fit s'effondrer.

Lucy: Taurus!

Taurus: Désolé, Lucy-san ...

Il disparut en une lumière jaune.

Lucy: Ouvres-toi porte de la chèvre! **Caprico**!

Caprico: A votre service Lucy-sama.

Caprico sourit à sa maîtresse puis commença à attaquer l'homme. Ce dernier fit un rempart de flamme qui empêche Caprico d'attaquer. L'homme enleva son rempart et Caprico recommença ses attaques, toutes plus fortes les une que les autres. Ce que l'esprit de la chèvre ne vit pas c'est que le mage invoquait une énorme boule de feu noire et l'envoyait sur Lucy. L'homme était assez amoché mais tenait le coup. Caprico écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la boule de feu géante qui fonçait sur sa maîtresse. Elle se la prit de plein fouet et un cri déchirant de souffrance retentit.

**Fin du Chapitre 4!**

* * *

**Alors ? xP Je sais, cette fic est vraiment courte, c'est une de mes premières que j'ai écrite il y a un petit bout de temps ! =D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Dernier chapitre pour cette fanfic: et oui, déjà^^. J'avais prévenues que c'était une petite fanfic ^^! Siiiiinon, je suis dans mon autre fanfic: la Dragon Slayer et la Mémoire Perdue qui est du StingLu-NaLu ^^ !****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Une fin heureuse.**

→ Coté Natsu.

Les mages étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient essoufflés et assez blessées. Natsu ré attaqua.

Natsu: Karyuu no kagitsume!

L'homme qui était presque a bout de force évita de justesse l'attaque mais se fit cramer sa veste. Natsu n'avait plus la force de combattre. C'est là qu'un cri retentit. Un cri contenant de la peine, de la souffrance et ce cri Natsu pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix, pas n'importe laquelle SA voix. Il s'apprêtait à courir pour porter secours à sa coéquipière mais son adversaire ne voulut pas le laisser partir. Il lui lança un regard noir qui le fit hausser les sourcils. Natsu inspira profondément et:

Natsu: Art secret du dragon slayer, Shiranui Gata, GUREN HOKEN! (Mer enflammée: cf épisode 67 vs Zero:p).

L'adversaire eut les yeux exorbités à son tour car il n'avait plus assez de magie pour parer cette attaque trop puissante. Il retomba au sol, anéanti. Natsu essaya de calmer son souffle et couru jusqu'à Lucy.

→ Coté Lucy.

Lucy: Ahhhhhhh!

Caprico: LUCY-SAMA!

Caprico lança une attaque pétrifiante sur l'homme qui avait osé touché sa précieuse maîtresse mais il la para encore une fois. Lucy se releva très difficilement, a bout de souffle et du sang coulant de toutes ses blessures. Elle ferma la porte de Caprico qui la regarda choqué. Elle vit Natsu qui s'apprêtait à l'aider mais elle le dissuada du regard et ce dernier hocha la tête en grinçant des dents et serrant les dents.

Lucy: Ouvres-toi porte du lion!** Loki**!

Loki: Hey ma princesse, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant.

Lucy: Loki s'il te plait...

Loki: Très bien princesse...

Il mit plusieurs coups sur l'homme mais il allait lui assener un coup assez puissant, l'homme fit un autre rempart de flamme qui l'empêcha de passer.

Lucy (a court de souffle): Ouvres-toi porte du porteur d'eau! **Aquarius**!

Aquarius: Pcht, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Lucy: Eteinds-moi ces flammes!

Aquarius: Baisse le ton avec moi!

Lucy: JUSTE FERMES-LA ET FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS!

Aquarius écarquilla les yeux du ton employé puis lança une enorme vague sur leur assaillant qui ouvrit grands les yeux quand Loki lui asséna un coup de «Régulus». Natsu aida Lucy a se relever et marcher alors que son adversaire était à

terre et que Loki et Aquarius retournaient dans leur dimension. Ils prirent Keiji qui n'avait pas bougé et rentrèrent à la mansion de ses parents. Keiji couru vers sa mère effrayé qui le prit dans ses bras et le calma.

Sanji: Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Tenez votre récompense: 1 million de Jewells.

Ils se figèrent devant cette somme et les remercièrent.

Keiji: Vous allez me manquer Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Happy..

Lucy: Toi aussi Keiji! Passes quand tu veux! Merci en tout cas, bonne chance au revoir!

Ils partirent avec le sourire à leur guilde.

→ Quelques heures plus tard.

Lucy: Mira-saaaaaaaan! Levy-chan!

Mira: Lucy-saaaan!

Levy: Lu-chan!

Natsu: Yo le congélo ( Sa rime =D xD)

Grey: Tu veux te battre enfoiré?

Natsu: C'est pas intéressant, je vais encore te battre.

Grey: Ramènes-toi touffe rose!

Ils se (ré)bagarrèrent et Lucy partit pour aller donner son loyer à la propriétaire.

→ Sur le chemin du retour pour FT.

…: Hey Lucy!

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit.

Lucy: Hey Hoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Magnolia?

Hoshi: Soudaine envie de visiter. Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir? On dit à 20h devant le restaurant en bas de la ville ok?

Lucy: Ok!

Il partit de son côté et elle entra dans la guilde. Elle se baissa pour ne pas recevoir de chaise ou tables volantes car une bagarre générale avait débuté

Lucy: Hey Mira! Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

Mira: Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle lui servit son verra et un bruit retentit. La guilde se fit soudain très silencieuse et plus personne n'osa bouger. Une aura monstrueusement noire entoura la mage aux cheveux rouges qui regardait son fraisier par terre, écrasé. Les mages responsables se firent encastrer dans le mur et se relevèrent difficilement. Chacun redevint bruyant et reprit ses activités

Mira: Alors tu as prévu quoi ce soir Lucy?

Lucy (émergeant de ses pensées): Mhhh? Oh j'ai un rendez-vous.

Le silence retomba et toute la guilde la regarda en horreur. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il allait ce passer.

Mira (toute joyeuse): Avec qui?

Lucy: Oh le frère de Keiji!

Erza: Celui qui est bien roulé? Mhhh tu auras beaucoup de choses à me raconter Lucy...

On entendit des murmures dans la salle et Lucy prit une tête de confusion. Elle vit une table se casser et des chaises brûlées par un Natsu enragé. Il sortit de la guilde en vitesse et Lucy finit son verre puis rentra chez elle pour se préparer, dans ses pensées.

→ Coté Natsu et Happy (qui l'avait suivit).

Natsu (enragé): JE LE CROIS PAS! CE MEC JE VAIS LE BUTER!

Natsu: Natsu...

Natsu (faiblement): Et pourquoi ce mec? Pourquoi pas moi...

Happy: Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiimes!

Natsu soupira mais ne protesta pas ce qui choqua son ami de toujours. Natsu se redressa avec un sourire.

Natsu: Viens Happy, on va les suivre en ninja. Nin-nin!

Happy: Aye sir!Nin-nin!

Ils se déguisèrent en ninja (xD je devais le mettre le ninja 3) et se cachèrent en attendant la sortie de Lucy. Natsu écarquilla les yeux en voyant notre mage blonde qui sortait de chez elle dans une petite robe rose resplendissante. Elle marcha en bas de la ville sans se douter qu'elle était suivie. Elle arriva au restaurant et vit Hoshi qui l'attendait. Natsu les regarda par la fenêtre pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Il sentit son sang bouillonné en lui quand il les vit rire entre eux mais n'entendit rien à cause du bruit environnant.

→ Coté Lucy et Hoshi.

Le repars était maintenant terminé.

Hoshi: Hé Lucy?

Lucy: Yeah?

Hoshi: Tu voudrais... sortir avec moi?

Lucy (choquée): Q-quoi?

Hoshi: Bin euh... je t'aime… bien...

Lucy (tristement): Oh désolée mais je...

Hoshi: Oui je sais, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais la touffe rose...

Lucy (rougissante): Q-quoi?

Hoshi: Ça ce voit parfaitement, je voulais juste essayer.

Hoshi lui fit un petit sourire aimable tandis qu'elle s'excusait une nouvelle fois et ils s'en allèrent. Happy était parti se coucher et ils ne restait que Natsu pour suivre Lucy.

Il sentit de la colère monter en lui lorsqu'il vit Lucy enlacer Hoshi mais tenta de se contenir. Elle rentra chez elle et Hoshi repartit. Natsu s'infiltra encore chez elle par on ne sait où et attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain. Elle sortit avec un pyjama et avec une expression entonnée lorsqu'elle vit le dragon slayer l'attendre patiemment sur son lit avec une expression sérieuse.

Lucy: Natsu?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Natsu s'avança et la plaqua contre le mur, toujours sérieux alors que Lucy ravalait sa salive avec une expression de stupeur.

Natsu: Lucy...

Lucy: Qu'est-ce qui te prend PERVERS!

Natsu (grommelant): Écoutes moi Lucy...

Lucy se calma et le regarda étrangement en commençant à rougir et respirer rapidement.

Natsu: Lucy je... Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce gars! Ni avec aucun autre!

Lucy: Huh? Pourquoi?

Natsu: On est partenaire! Tu es censée avoir besoin que de moi!

Lucy: Huh? Tu sais Natsu ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un que je vais vous abandonner ok? Ne t'inquiètes pas vas, j'ai besoin de liberté aussi.

Natsu: JE T'AI DIS NON! TU ES MIENNE ET UNIQUEMMENT MIENNE LUCY!

Lucy se figea et tourna son regard choqué ver lui.

Natsu (reprenant son souffle): Je... je t'aime Lucy. Je sais que je suis idiot sur les bords, bagarreur et impulsif (se couvrant les yeux avec ses mèches de devant) mais ça me rend malade que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre mais je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi donc restons quand même amis.

Lucy garda le silence, complètement sous le choc de cette révélation qui se mêla à un sentiment de joie pure. Il commençait à se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour sauter mais Lucy lui agrippa le bras ce qui le fit se retourner et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle contenait depuis qu'elle attendait ce jour. Natsu resta choqué quelques instants puis approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air peur après.

Lucy: Baka... moi aussi je t'aime Natsu...

Natsu: Yeah! Allons voir Mira!

Lucy (intriguée): Bah pourquoi?

Natsu: Parce qu'elle ma dit que quand on faisait ça on devait se déshabiller et faire des autres Happy mais elle ne m'a pas expliqué comment...

Lucy (choquée et énervée): MIRA!

**Fin de la Fanfic! =)Aaaah, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut ^^ Bye !  
**


End file.
